Sebastian Is The WHAT!
by Christal-LaVieBohem
Summary: Grell and Sebastian have been hiding something from Ciel, and Ciel still doesn't know. One night Grell shows Sebastian who is boss, and accidentily lets something slip... Oneshot, maybe two if i get inspiration... Rated M because of, uh, adult thingies...


_**I know, I know... I never fininsh a story... But my friend wanted me to try my hand at a yaoi, boy on boy, oneshot, so I did. This is my try at it... My frist try... If it sucked tell me, but no mean words... Like cuss words... I don't like them... I use them, but I don't like to see them in reviews... :D**_

* * *

Sebby is the uke?

"Good night, young master." Sebastian said, blowing out the candles he was holding as he shut the door leading to Ciel's room. Sebastian calmly walked towards his room, but before he opened the door he softly knocked three times. The door flew open and there stood Grell Sutcliff dressed in five- inch heeled boots, that came up to his knee, a black dress that had been cut to mid- thigh, and fancy funeral- styled elbow length black gloves.

"Bassy, I've been waiting, what took you so long?" Grell asked putting emphasis on the so.

"My apologies Grell but bochan had me doing extra today." Sebastian shut the door. Please do accept my deeply sincere apology." Sebastian said walking gracefully over to Grell.

"W-well S-sabby, I'm not sure I can N-not until you have been p-punished." Grell seductively wrapped his arms around the demon's neck and licked his licked his cheek.

"Grell n-no, s-stop." Sebastian uncharacteristically squirmed.

When Grell released Sebastian, Sebastian forcefully grabbed the shinigami by the waist and forced their mouths together while pressing their lower bodies together.

"Mhn, Bassy." Grell murmured. "Don't stop."

Sebastian softly tugged on the shorter man's hair and groaned from the pressure Grell placed on the zipper of his pants. Sebastian copied the act but also lifting up Grell's short dress. It seemed to take forever for Grell to get Sebastian's pants off but when he did the demon moaned at the pleasure of finally having some of the pressure off of his swollen cock.

Grell broke the heated kiss just long enough to throw his dress off and then went to suck on sabby's neck, making Sebastian moan. Sebastian threw off his coat while Grell worked on the button on Sebastian's shirt, still sucking and nipping at sabby's neck. The shinigami got impatient and ripped off Sebastian's shirt.

Now that the shirt was off, and for Grell the dress, both men were running their hands over the other's torso and back. Both men were also constantly moaning as the friction of silk boxers, belonging to Sebastian, and lacy red and black panties, belonging to grell, holding the men's throbbing erections ever so painfully.

Grell soon got bored of the molesting they were receiving and striped the demon of his boxers and himself of his lacy panties while Sebastian moved them onto his bed. By the time Sebastian had grell laying down on the bed, the black boxers were flying across the room and Grells panties had been impatiently shredded and now layed in a pile right next the bed

Grell whimpered "I t-thought you thought that I looked s-s-sexy in those." He said trying to catch his breath.

"In the way" was all Sebby could say. Demons don't need to breathe, and neither do shinigamis, but both men were gasping as they each started to stroke each other's manhood. Grell had flipped around to where he could lick Sebastian's manhood; he had learned the first time that he needed to be careful because his teeth are sharp. He slipped the head into his mouth slowly while holding Sebastian's hips so his teeth didn't cut his lover. He was that nice of a seme.

Sebastian was moaning in pleasure mixed with a groan of anger when Grell was holding his hips down, but he knew why, he just didn't like it. Grell, finally, moved lower on Sebastian and with each head-bob stuck his tongue out to lick his head.

"G-grell…" Sebastian moaned as he attempted to thrust up his hips, but at this moment, when Grell was doing that, he was weak.

Sebastian felt his muscles tighten as he felt his release coming. Apparently Grell could feel it too, because he started humming, causing the uke beneath him to try to buck his hips and groan. Sebastian didn't last much longer and came into Grell's mouth.

Grell swallowed and shimmied up Sebastian's body and sneaks his tongue into the uke's mouth, letting Sebastian taste himself.

Grell broke away from the kiss panting. Grell held up three fingers and put them on Sebastian's lower lip.

"Sebby," Grell whined "suck please."

Sebastian parted his lips and Grell snaked his fingers in the opening. The demon then began to trail his tongue up then down each decided that his finger, spreading his saliva.

When Grell decided that his fingers were wet enough, he removed them and replaced the emptiness with his mouth. Grell threw Sebastian's legs over his shoulders, not breaking the kiss. Sebastian moaned when the shinigamis slid one finger in his ass, then quickly adding the other two. As Sebastian moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, Grell stuck his tongue in Sebastian's mouth. When Grell decided that Sebastian was stretched enough he broke away from the kiss panting, and replaced his fingers with his erection.

He leaned over and kissed Sebastian's jaw line and then attached his lips to Sebastian's again. He trusted `slowly into Sebastian until he was fully sheathed inside Sebastian. Sebastian started to squirm so Grell pulled and trusted forward again. The more Sebastian moaned, the faster and harder Grell's thrusts became

"G-g-grell!" Sebastian moaned, giving the shinigamis a nip on his neck. Sebastian' fingers knotted in Grell's long hair and forced the male's lips on his.

"C-c-cl- Sebastian!" Grell stammered as he came into Sebastian. Grell fell on top of Sebastian and kissed him hard on the lips. Grell pulled back and layed his head on Sebastian's chest.

"Hey, Grell?" Sebastian asked

"Hum?" Grell replied sleepily.

"Who is Cl?"

"Claude Fastaus…." Grell blushed as he fell asleep.

Sebastian sighed and decided that he would ask later and fell asleep.

* * *

_**This was written in school, and typed and edited by my brother's girlfriend. She is awesome, and loves this anime and all of the other animes that I love! Woo hoo! You can thank my friend for having a birthday and liking yaoi... And Gabby, my brother's girlfriend, for loving me enough to type this. :P **_


End file.
